Pillow Fetish
by Zero-onE001
Summary: <html><head></head>TezuRyo. Tezuka blinked, surprised that Ryoma had actually gotten the right pillow. Drabble.</html>


**A/N: **Hurray for summer vacations! Woo~! :D

This story will never be mine, as it was a part of my best friend and his boyfriend's (Well, they aren't together... _yet. :]_) love life. Uwah! I was so jealous! To think that his boyfriend is my crush. WTF. =|

**Warning(s): **The drabble wrote itself in my head almost instantly after my best friend told me about this _event. _And that was when we were lying on the grass, over-exposed with the presence of UV rays and super hot air. Boo for summer vacations. Add to this was the fact that there was a naked _and _sexy tree within the vicinity. *groans* You're warned.

Anyway, the fic may express hints of randomness and **OOCness**, as if the latter never occurred before. And pillow fetish. Well, it's in the title. Be prepared.

**Disclaimer: **Like I said, I don't own the story. Fine, I don't own PoT as well. *sulks*

**Prompt: **Fetish

* * *

><p><strong>Pillow Fetish<strong>

**by Zero-onE001**

"Sleepover!" Kikumaru happily cried out, throwing a pillow on a random direction across the room with a manly squeal. Unfortunately, that random direction had Momoshiro in it.

"Eiji-senpai!" Seigaku's rascal grumbled, rubbing the back of his head where the pillow had hit him. He grabbed a random pillow somewhere and flung it back at the redhead as his revenge.

"Buchou, may I borrow your pillow?" Ryoma mumbled—as he was not used into speaking louder than a mumble—amid the noise of the heating pillow fight in the background while buttoning the top of his pajama, his head lolling forward.

Apparently, the Seigaku Regulars suddenly had a sleepover at Tezuka's house that night as a celebration for winning a tournament earlier. No one actually knew how everyone agreed in such a girly idea.

On the second thought, maybe Inui does.

Fortunately for Ryoma, the captain had heard him. Tezuka briefly wondered why the boy was so lazy to go home and grab a pillow and a pair of night clothes when his house was only at the temple around the corner.

Not to mention that Oishi had to take a bus and go back just to get his forgotten pillow earlier.

Of course Tezuka didn't let him to. So much for transportation fee.

"Just get it there," he replied, busying himself with smoothing his own futon. They were in the guest room, since the captain's room wasn't able to fit all of them. Therefore, Tezuka had to leave his soft mattress of a bed just to sleep with seven annoying Regulars in a room on a cold and hard floor.

Just because he was their host.

Tezuka let out a quiet sigh. Why does life have to be so unfair?

"Where?" Ryoma asked, though he wasn't making any effort to get a pillow.

The captain turned to him as he spoke. "There in the—" he paused, forcing himself not to twitch as he gazed at the tangled mess of limbs, blankets and pillows lying innocently in front of him.

He suppressed the bubbling desire to order them a hundred laps around the block in the middle of the night.

From beside him, the Prince moved to the mountain of thrown pillows and started to sniff them one by one, making Tezuka speculate whether the boy was doing it in his sleep. None of the Regulars noticed him though, as they were all preoccupied by making their bed and doing their bathroom rituals.

After a while, Ryoma came up to him, eyes half-closed as the boy was obviously trying hard not to collapse then and there. He shoved a light blue-colored pillow on Tezuka's face. "Is this yours?"

Tezuka blinked, surprised that Ryoma had actually gotten the right pillow. "Could be," he said, and it took him a full minute before realizing that he gave the wrong answer.

As expected, the pillar reacted. "Could be is neither a yes nor a no, buchou."

"That could be mine, Echizen." Fuji's gentle voice was suddenly heard beside Ryoma, who wondered when the boy had gotten there, all the while blinking blankly at him. The tensai smiled.

Ryoma frowned, sniffing the pillow softly once more before flashing it an _I know what I'm talking about _look as though it were Fuji. Then, without any warning, he slipped under the covers, throwing himself on the rather large pillow.

"It's Tezuka-buchou's."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not that I've thought of it, why was I not in our class sleepovers? Tch. I just missed a live BL show. Screw him being my crush, I'll go fawn over them instead.

Was it random?

**R&R!**


End file.
